Staples are utilized in a variety of applications, from common residential and commercial settings to a variety of larger versions suited for construction applications including roofing felt, installing underlayment, carpet padding, carpeting vapor barrier, building wrap, and the like. Many variations exist which are adapted for use in such construction applications and other large projects where the repeated and forceful placement of staples is required. While such devices incorporate features such as increased torque, pneumatic and electrically operated driving mechanisms, improved gripping means, and the like, the stress and strain of repeated operation of the staplers is taxing on both the equipment and the operator.
Various attempts have been made to provide staple guns. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,587, issued in the name of Marks, describes a spring-actuated manual staple gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,223, issued in the name of Salcido et al., describes a pneumatic stapling gun adapted for easily stapling materials to a ceiling surface.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices are strenuous on a user during repeated use over an extended period of time. Also, many such devices still allow for a great deal of operator error during placement. Furthermore, many such devices are not particularly adapted for use in stapling material in place on common ground surfaces. Accordingly, there exists a need for a staple gun without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.